Could love really be possible for a fangirl?
by maiden goddess
Summary: Hey, my name is Tekla, and I have a story to tell. It's all about how I found out that love is possible for everyone, that unthinkable things can happen, and that friends really do mean the world. And it's all because of the Jonas Brothers.


Strange things **always** seem to happen to me. And I'm not saying that just for the sake of saying it. Strange things really do happen to me. I also say really strange things and am an extremely strange person, which could explain why the strange things happen to me. Like how my friends wrap presents for me in obituaries, or the fact that somehow the two plants in my room keeping getting a knife. No joke.

Oh, by the way, I'm Tekla, Tek for short. I'm only sixteen, my birthday was the day before I began my junior year at my high school. I'm somewhat normal looking, only somewhat because I'm also really weird-looking. I like to think of it as unique.

Anywho, something strange did happen to me this time, but it was good strange, though at first I thought of it as bad strange. It all began a while ago, like seven months. It was August, three days before school began, and two days before my birthday, so it was kinda like my birthday party, only no cake. I was joking around with my friends about music, and one of them dared me to learn and sing the lyrics to the first song I heard on the radio. I am not one to turn down a challenge, so I accepted. One of them had this MP3 that could play the radio, and put the radio on. The first song that we all heard was something called 'Burnin Up'. That was when Lena and Tony swooned, screaming about how they love the Jonas Brothers, and I literally felt my heart die inside me.

"I have to learn a freaking Jonas Brothers song!" I screamed. I say 'freaking' because I'm always trying to be nice with my language. However, catch me in a bad mood and make me mad, and I can even scare a serial killer.

"Come on Tek," said May, the one who made the dare. She was laughing at my suffering. She was really pretty, with long, straight dirty blonde hair, and greenish-brown eyes that looked out from behind thin brown-rimmed glasses. She was the second shortest of my friends, standing at only 5'2". She also had one of the biggest butts I've ever seen on a relatively thin white girl, and we usually teased her about it. She was cool with it and even joked about her own butt herself. Then again, she was also half-Mexican, but you'd never know from how white she is! "What's wrong with them?"

I glared at her and spatted, "Do you like them?"

"Not really, but I don't like most music."

"...Loser."

"I love them!" gushed Tony. He was our gay friend, which explains why he was gushing about the Jonas Brothers. He had mocha-colored skin, and also a crew-cut of black curly hair. He had brown eyes as well, why do so many people have brown eyes? He was the second tallest out all of us here, standing at 5'5". "They are sooo awesome! How could anyone hate them?"

"Easy," I groaned. "When you hate all things that drive preppy and girly-girls insane, you manage to hate things really easy."

Lena nodded, and hugged me. This chicky was one of my besties best friends, I could tell her almost anything, and she was absolutely adorable and so cute! Short, layered auburn hair to her shoulders, with her bangs swept to the side. She had green-grey eyes, with thick black-rimmed glasses, and was really thin with only a little baby fat on her stomach. She was only 5'4", but she really was a cutie. "Lemme guess," she said, patting my head. "Kittie and Laura?"

While I nodded, Tony asked, "Who are they?"

"My annoying as hell sisters," I grumbled. "Every time I'm home, they always sing High School Musical or the Jonas Brothers. And they are not good singers."

"Neither are you."

"If I sing a song sang by a guy, I do. I sing tenor."

"Why?"

"Because of her manly voice," Lena teased, poking me. I glared down at her, considering I was taller than her. Actually, I was the tallest one there, 5'7".

"Oh well, you took the dare. Now learn it by the next time we all meet and sing it!" shouted May. Goddess, she can be evil. Must get her back, maybe with mashed-up red jello?...She hated the sight of mashed-up red jello, for some reason.

We all decided to meet at the mall next Friday. Of course, I glared evilly at Lena, who was the one to suggest that. The mall, on a Friday? The place would be swarming with other people that knew me. But I couldn't be mad at her long, she only suggested that because she wanted to go check out the bookstore and the new cute guy that worked there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days of listening to the song and learning the lyrics, I decided that I was officially going mental. When I got home and listened to it after leaving my friends, I really listened to it. It had a great beat, good lyrics, and I actually liked it. And while learning it, I came across other songs by the Jonas Brothers, and discovered that I liked them as well. I was seriously going insane!

Of course, I kept that all a secret. I have a reputation as the tough girl, the weird girl, the girl who was guyish and never thought of anyone has hot. I was not going to let something like this ruin my rep. So when the day came when we all met up in the mall, I was dreading it. Yet surprisingly, there was also no one at the mall.

"Whoa, where is everyone?" wondered Tony, looking around. "Was there something today?"

"First football game off the season," answered May. That explained everything. Our region was big on high school football, almost everyone goes to them.

"Then why are you two here?" asked Lena, pointing to me and May. "Aren't you both on the marching band?"

"Our music director quit before band camp even started," answered May, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "We couldn't get anyone to replace him, and the school board didn't want us to just direct ourselves, so no marching band this year."

I sighed, shaking my head. "That was our third, no wait, fourth music director to quit on us." I looked over at May, brushing my hair out of my face. "Is our band really that horrible?"

"No, just insane. Remember Eric with that one thing he would always play? The Jaws theme song."

"Oh yeah! And we'd all scream like we were being eaten by a shark!" Laughing, I tried to lean against Tony, but he had stepped to the side so that he could get a better look at something, so I wound up falling. "Ow...."

"Oh god!"

"Your god or my god?" asked Lena. She always asked that when someone said something like that.

"Who cares? It's the Jonas Brothers!"

We all looked, and saw a huge poster of the Jonas Brothers hung in the front windows of F.Y.E., and of course Tony and Lena immediately tried to attack the window. Luckily, the people who worked inside knew us and completely ignored us.

"Didn't Tekla have to sing Burnin Up to us?" May announced. Apparently, they had all forgotten until this moment. Oh, she was just trying to torture me now.

I glared up at her. Yes, I was still sitting on the floor. Lena pulled me up, which was hilarious because I was a lot bigger than her. Once up, I pulled out my MP3 and blasted the thing as loud as it would go. You'd be surprised how loud they could be.

"You got it on your MP3?" They all looked at me in surprise.

"So it'd be easier to learn, duh." When they shut up, I started the song over, and began to sing along. Once it finally ended, I pretended that I was poisoned and fell over again.

Tony was clapping. "That was good."

"Liar," Lena elbowed him before turning to me. "You can't sing."

"Why are you my friend again?" I asked, getting up.

"Because you love me!"

"I wonder sometimes...."

We all then went and partied in the mall, DDR-ed, and caused a scene in the bookstore because Tony had tore the plastic off a manga book that had gay porn in it, and ran around with it and showed it to everyone. The rest of us had to take the book off him, but he ended up buying it anyway.

When we all headed home, I went with Lena. I was sleeping over at her house. Once there and in her room, she turned on me and asked, "Do you like the Jonas Brothers?"

I was ready to lie, but sighed instead. I couldn't lie to this chick! "Yeah, after I started to listen to that song Burnin Up."

"Ha! I knew it!" She danced around her room, proud that she was able to predict me. "Who do you think is the cutest? I kinda like Nick, he's adorable! Tony likes Kevin! I don't think he's all that cute, but he's still cool! Oh, but Joe is really cute! I still like Nick, though. Oh, and-"

I had to cut her off, she was ranting. "Lena, I don't know who any of them are."

She paused a moment, then went off somewhere to go through her stuff. She had a ton of stuff all over the place, seriously. There were times when she would find something I gave her two years that she hadn't seen after I just gave it to her. Finally, she found what she wanted and threw it at me. I wasn't paying attention, so I wound up getting hit in the head with it. Why do these things keep happening that I end up hurt?

"Ow. What the hell?" I looked at what had hit me. It was a magazine, with a picture of the Jonas Brothers on the front cover.

"Turn to page 17, it'll tell you about each brother," Lena instructed me, going back to search for something else. Hopefully something soft that wouldn't give me anymore brain damage.

I turned to the page and read. Honestly, I didn't think I would choose one of them just from something like this. Turns out, I did. Lena never mentioned that there were also mini-interviews with each guy, and one of them had me laughing. Basically, I liked any guy who I thought was funny and could make me laugh, and just reading some of the things about this one boy had me hooked instantly. I looked back at his picture, then at his name. Without thinking, I said it out loud.

"Joe Jonas, huh?"

-----------------------

Please comment and review!


End file.
